Treating a Wounded Detective
by EsTeLweNadia
Summary: Missing scene in DC Movie 14: Who would have thought that a thief would care for his toughest rival to-date? A Phantom Thief would, if he goes by the name of Kaito Kid, the honorable thief with a heart and plenty of magic tricks up his sleeves.


**Title**: Treating the Wounded Detective

**By**: EsTeLweNadia

**Summary**: Missing scene in DC Movie 14: Who would have thought that a thief would care for his toughest rival to-date? A Phantom Thief would, if he goes by the name of Kaito Kid, the honorable thief with a heart and plenty of magic tricks up his sleeves. The ONLY gentleman thief to-date.

**Rating**: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Detective Conan's cast.

**Author's Note**: I am inspired by Becky Tailweaver's Relative Truth, in which Shinichi and Kaito are cousins. And that idea is immortalized in most of my DC's fictions, because I like the idea so much. So yeah, this fic is mainly Shinichi/Conan and Kaito-centered. And you might want to read Relative Truth first, so as to understand this fiction better. Only, this fic is BEFORE Shinichi knew that they are cousins. Yes, I screwed up the timeline a bit, but this is so I can make THIS fic works. Please don't get mad.

As always, comments and constructive criticism are immensely appreciated.

Go on… read…and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Just as Conan managed to get to the top of the airship again, barely able to maintain his balance, his cellphone went off. He scrambled for the phone, amazed that it hadn't fallen out of his pocket despite all the tumbles he had taken.<p>

"Moshi moshi," he greeted breathlessly, glancing at the vast spread of the shimmering ocean below and thinking smugly that in the end, he wasn't the one being sent to the murky depths of the ocean.

Familiar Kansai-accented voice laced with worry and concern met him from the other end of the line. "_Hey, Kudo, are you alright_?"

"Hattori, thank goodness you called just in time," Conan was too relieved to amend the other teen's occasional slip of his name. "Please contact the marine patrols for me."

"_Contact the marine patrols_?" echoed Hattori, puzzled.

"The mastermind, Fujioka, fell into the ocean," Conan explained, scanning the ocean again.

"_The culprit fell into the ocean_?"

"Oh, and their cruiser should be parked somewhere near the bridge," Conan continued, "I leave their arrests to you."

"_Alright, got it. Well, then, I'll see you later. I'll treat you to Okonomiyaki tomorrow. Look forward to it_." Before Conan could say anything to that, the call ended.

Conan stared at the phone for a while longer before snapping it shut. Really, that Hattori. True to his promises. Conan expected nothing less out of the famous Detective of the East, and for a moment, a faint smile graced his world-weary features.

Now that the adrenaline rush had faded, Conan began to feel the sharp burn of the pulsating bullet graze wound at his right temple, and his left arm. His muscles ached, his face throbbed, but nothing was as distracting as the feel of warm blood still seeping from his head. Head wounds, afterall, bleed a lot, and tend to look more serious than they actually are. He grimaced when his vision swam. Okay, maybe his head had taken a much harder hit than he thought. Fierce throbbing had taken residence in his skull, and he supposed he could be grateful that he wasn't seeing double.

Sighing, he made his way down the ladder into the ship. The moment his feet touched the floor, his knees buckled. Dazed, he tried to summon the strength to get up but couldn't get past his elbows before he went crashing down again. Suddenly he felt so tired. And the temptation to just close his eyes and dive into the waiting, comforting darkness was just too strong.

_For just a little while_, he promised himself, letting his eyes fall shut. _Just for a little while, let me rest._ In response, the darkness promptly reached up and pulled him down under.

Kaito Kid scrambled up to the top of the airship again, anxiously looking for any signs of the shrunken genius detective, but found none. He was about to climb back down again when he saw it; spots of dark stain on the white surface. Even as he approached them with long, hurried steps, he knew that the dark stain was blood, and deep in his heart he knew to whom the blood belonged to.

He peered down the ladder leading to the inside of the airship. True enough, in the midst of the dimness, he saw a small form huddled at the bottom of the steps.

_Kuso_, he cursed. He climbed down quickly, then hopped onto the floor a couple of steps away from the unconscious Shinichi. He turned the boy over, and muttered expletives when he saw the injuries. _What was he thinking, facing an armed villain on his own, in that body? What good would be in solving crimes if he's dead? Stupid, stupid insane detective!_

Thank goodness the wounds weren't serious. Placing Shinichi one of the beds and removing his gloves so blood would not get to them, he cleaned and treated the injuries with as much care and gentleness as possible. But when Kaito moved to clean the injury on Shinichi's bicep, he noticed that was a scar below it. And from the looks of it, it looked quite recent. Kaito frowned, wondering how his cousin acquired the scar. He remembered a weird feeling of foreboding, of extreme unease and worry and fear a couple of weeks back. It was as though Shinichi was going to do something really dangerous, reckless and stupid, like confronting the Black Confrontation all by himself. But then again, considering THAT was probably what Shinichi would do, Kaito wasn't at all surprised. Just maybe a little exasperated.

Finished with his ministrations, Kaito leaned back against his chair and watched the sleeping patient for a while. The entire of today did not turn out as expected. Being held hostage, in an airship contaminated with imaginary virus and amateurish bombs – which Shinichi had found and disarmed so easily – then having him tossed out of the airship's window, forcing Kaito to make an impromptu rescue through the same window, what a day it had been, really.

_I'm sorry I had to disguise as YOU to save my own hide_, Kaito thought morosely. He had used Shinichi's disguise once, to steal the Jewel of Destiny, because it was convenient and he was curious to see the look on Shinichi's face, but to trap him like that, Kaito had never felt that low. So he vowed never to disguise as Shinichi unless when absolutely necessary. In this case, Ran had been _THIS_ close to have him arrested. Thank goodness for his amazingly close resemblance to Shinichi. That had been _REALLY_ close. Thus, he had been pleasantly surprised when Shinichi himself asked Kaito to disguise as the famous high-school Detective of the West, so they could get a lift from the helicopter Tagaki-keiji and Satou-keiji were in to get back to the airship.

Even then, even when Shinichi didn't know yet that they were cousins, when they weren't against each other on opposite sides of the law, they made a hell of a good team. Sitting together, waiting for the helicopter, side by side, that felt really good.

_I will tell you our secret one day, Shinichi_, Kaito promised. _You are not alone in this fight, and neither am I._

With a swish of his billowing white cape, the Phantom Thief left the room, eager to resume his primary objective – to steal the Lady Sky. Now that everyone was tied up, including that annoyingly loud Nakamori-keibu, and his rival/friend/cousin still unconscious, all he had to do was to waltz in and claim the prize.

- The End –

* * *

><p>So how was it?<p>

I hope you've enjoyed it. *winks*

Reviews are very, very much welcomed and truly, truly appreciated. Thank you very much!


End file.
